The mission
by Reina Martin
Summary: Bleach AU. Rukia Kuchiki, an undercover FBI agent, falls in love with an annoying teenager. Suck at summaries, I guess you can give it a chance.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I was sitting at my desk when Renji came into my office. No, he didn't entered like a normal person, he just practically kick my door and shouted so the entire building can hear that my boss wants me to come to his office. I sighed at the stupidness my childhood friend have and leave my office. I wanted to punch him in the head but I will be a pain in the ass until he buy me another door. Maybe one made of glass, who knows.

"Did you want to see me, Captain?" I asked him as soon as I entered his office. Jushiro Ukitake, my boss, my mentor and my buddy when it comes to smoke a cigarette on the roof of the building, was sitting in his chair with his back turned on me.

"Have a seat, Rukia." He said as he turned around. I noticed that his long and grey hair was now short, barely touching his shoulders. It suits him really well, but I liked the long one more. "I call you here to give a..." he paused probably finding his words. Was I being fired? "Well, some news." he finished as he rested his elbows on the table and smiled at me.

Well, he smile so that means I keep my job.

"I think you are ready for your first mission on the field."

My breath was caught in my throat. Was he being serious? I can finally get rid of that boring office, or closet as I like to call it because it is too small.

"The operation will be lead by Toshiro Hitsugaya, you know him Rukia."

Of course I know him. We used to date a few years ago. But we broke up because he decided to get back together with his childhood friend and love. Although I don't know if they are still together. We never spoke since then, only amical greetings in the hallway or elevator. But I hope he is happy.

"He will collect his team, of course. And I talked to him this morning to choose you. I know you are ready." he smiled at me.

This meant a lot to me. To know that the man who teached me from the very start believes in me. I couldn't help but smile so hard that my cheeks hurt and give him a hug. A very big hug.

"Thank you so much, Captain."

I could hear the smile in his voice as he returned the hug.

"I believe in you, Rukia. You're perfect for this mission."

I smiled, thanked him again and I leave his office. I couldn't believe that after five years in FBI "industry" I got my first real mission. All I did until now was to signed papers and bring coffee to others - detective or not. They all saw me as the "Kuchiki Princess", the little girl who used to hide behind his big brother when someone was looking angry at her. Though it was true but when I was six years old. Now I am a woman, I worked my ass off to get here and a few fights with my brother before the Academy, and I'm sure as hell that I deserve to be here.

* * *

_Okay, this is my first fanfic here and it will be Ichiruki. I want to say that english it's my second language so of course it will be some misspellings or something will make no sense - I guess._

_I accept critics as long as they're not rude. Please review, let me know if this is worth working on or not._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The next day I woke up excited and nervous at the same time. I didn't tell my brother about the mission nor did I speak with him yesterday. I'm sure that he was busy as always. So as soon as I entered the conference room all I saw was men. Not even a single woman was here. Was I the only woman in this mission? No, of course not. Rangiku was Hitsugaya's partner. She has to come too.

I sighed deeply and took a seat at the round table. I noticed that Shuhei Hisagi, the new guy from the IT department was here talking with Renji. The two of them were caught in a serious conversation that Renji didn't bark that I was here. I said bark because Renji can't talk like a real person. Also Yumichika Ayasegawa and Ikaku Madarame were here. These two were inseparable from childhood, like me and Renji. Although they were kinda different. While Ikaku was the guy who wouldn't be afraid to fight with nobody, Yumichika prefered to stay aside, but if the situation requires, he will fight along with his best friend. They were one of the best detectives that FBI could have. And the last one that was in room, was Shinji Hirako, the Forensic Accoutant.

The door glass opened and in the room entered Hitsugaya Toshiro, or _The Prodigy, _how the entire building likes to call him. Why? Because he was a Special Agent at 30 years old. Everybody knows-

"Ruru-chan!" the voice of a female bring me back to reality. I recognise that voice anywhere. I didn't have time to respond that Rangiku Matsumoto hugged me so tight that I barely had time to react. She was my friend from the time when me and Hitsugaya dated.

"I told you not to call me that!" I manage to speak. She let me go and smiled sweetly at me.

"Oh, Ruru, I told you I don't care." she shrugged and took a seat next to me.

As I sit in my chair again I could feel that someone was watching me. I lifted my head and all eyes were on me. Or us. Or her. Renji checked the strawbery blond next to me and I smirked. This redhead is in head over heels for her. He could kick a door open, fight Zaraki Kenpachi for four hours, but he's so stupid that everytime he's near Rangiku he lost his words and all he can say is... well, nothing. He just stare at her.

"If we're done with the _lovely hugs_", speak Toshiro from his seat at the end of the table. "Let's begin, shall we?"

I cleared my throat and everybody turned their attention to our Chief.

"As everybody in the room knows, we have Kisuke Urahara under observation for a year now. We can't arrest him yet because we don't have much evidence. But that's why we're here today. To finally catch the bastard. Captain Ukitake required me to lead this mission. We're gonna infiltrate Agent Kuchiki in Urahara's restaurant." he said and looked at me.

He always had that kind of face when you couldn't read his emotions. Because he always hide them. But for some reason I can read him. All I have to do is look into his eyes. And right know all I see was worry. Was he worried about me?

I gulped. Suddenly, I wasn't brave anymore. All kind of worst scenarios came into my mind.

What if they catch me? What if they can read me and know instantly that I'm from FBI? Or even some cop.

No, no. Get your shit together, Rukia. For God's sake, you're Rukia Kuchiki, sister of Byakuya Kuchiki, the bravest man in the world. He teaches you how-

"Agent Kuchiki" the voice of Toshiro brought me out of my thoughts. "Are you feeling ok?"

I looked at him and nod my head. I can do this. I'll beat the shit out of Kisuke if he suspects anything.

Hitsugaya nod back at me and continued his speech.

"Agent Kuchiki will be wearing an microphone, an earpiece and her gun. All we have to do is to keep her alive and make sure she doesn't get hurt."

My phone rang. Shit. I knew who would be calling me right now. My brother. I excuse myself and leave the room.

"Brother" I speak as I put my phone to my ear.

"Rukia." He said with his cold voice. "I would like you to join me for dinner tonight."

"Of course, brother. I will."

"Good. I will send the driver at 6. Don't be late, Rukia."

"Yes, brother."

He hung up and I sighed deeply. Now was the time to tell him about the mission. And I have two options. One, he's gonna talk nonsene and call Captain Ukitake to replace me. And two, we're gonna kill each other.

Well, if option number one fails, then, I haven't live my life properly so that means I have to come back as a ghost.

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror one more time. For tonight I chose to wear a grey pencil skirt, a white shirt and some black high heels. I decided to put away my usual suits for today. I wear them at work and that's enough. Don't get me wrong, I love my suits. I spent so much time looking for the right ones. But I have to look more presentable when I meet with my brother.

My long black hair was now in a ponytail, only one strand of it wasn't staying in its place and keep falling between my eyes. I sighed. I can't really do anything about it.

I looked at my watch. The driver will be here any minute. I took my purse, my keys and left the apartment.

Thirty minutes later I was sitting at my brother's table in his big dinning room. We've been served fish. For real? I don't even like it that much. The servants left us all alone. I guess this is the right time to tell him about my mission.

"How have you been, Rukia?" my brother spoke as he sip of his glass of red wine. "I am sorry for not calling you these days. I have been a little busy with the company."

Of course you were. You are always busy, brother. Thank God you remember to tell your secretary to buy me gifts for my birthdays or Christmas. God bless that woman.

But I didn't say it out loud. I couldn't.

So instead I put my fake smile as always and speak kind words.

"It is fine, brother. I know that company needs you."

He nod and turned his head back to the fish. I sighed. I wasn't in the mood to eat. I couldn't.

"Elders of the clan has been thinking to -"

"I got a mission, brother." I interrupted him.

Ok. Great. I said it. Now let the fight begin. Someone should call an ambulance 'cause my pretty face and pale skin will be in blood in the next minute.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, that's chapter one, it's a little bit longer. I guess they seem a little (maybe more) out of character. But I hope to "bring them back" by the end. Thank you for those who review and read it!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"It is too dangerous, Rukia." my brother spoke. We've been fighting for the past couple of minutes and none of us is thinking to back off.

"I don't care!" I screamed. As soon as I realized I lost my composure I shut my mouth and took a deep breath. I looked at my brother who was surprised by my attitude.

"I'm sorry." I said in a calm voice. "I dreamt about this from childhood, remember? You were always there to listen to my invented stories about me being an agent. You were the first person that believed in me back then. What happened to that?" I whispered the last sentence.

My brother sighed deeply and turned his attention to his lap. I could see the anger on his face but he was trying to cover it with indifference.

"You were a kid, Rukia. These were just stories."

I was shocked, honestly. For a minute I thought that he is happy for me, for doing what I love. But no. He has to be selfish and trying to keep me under his roof, marrying me with an older man and make babies. For God' sake. I will not do this.

"I'm not a kid anymore, brother." I said. "I will go to Karakura Town tomorrow morning, even if you like it or not. This is my job. My dream. And I will not lose it."

My brother was about to say something but I interrupted him.

"Now if you excuse me, I will leave." I said as I got up. "Have a good night, brother."

Without another word I leave the dinning room. I took my purse and leave the house. As I expected he didn't come after me. Of course, The Grand Byakuya Kuchiki will not beat his ego for just two minutes. We don't want to rain for three months because of him now, do we?

I sighed and called a taxi. I need some rest. Tomorrow is the big day.

* * *

I just got out of the taxi and I looked at my building in front of me. This will be my new home for the next months. Or even years. An old brick building with black doors and crack windows. I guess this was build before the Great War. Let's hope that I won't wake up in the morning because of a brick.

I took my bag and made my way to my apartment.

We arrived this morning in Karakura Town. Captain Hitsugaya decided that I have to travel alone just in case someone that knows Kisuke will recognise me and tell him at some point.

So all I have to do now is to unpack - but I don't really care about that - and go to Urahara's restaurant. I hope that they will hire me.

The restaurant wasn't something fancy, it was in a good neighborhood, though. I took a deep breath and made my way to the entrance. Inside were a few people at the tables, laughing and talking about who knows what. A short girl with black hair and wearing a black uniform made her way to me. She was a little shorter than me, and she looked sad or just bored of her job.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Uhm, I heard that Mister Urahara needs personnel. I'm here to find a job."

The girl eyed me from head to toe and then leave me there. She just left without a word. What's that supposed to mean? There's something available? Or there's nothing? Is she gonna talk with Kisuke? Should I leave or stay?

You know, the services here aren't so good. I'll give them just one star. No, half of a star.

She came back a few seconds later and said to me to come with her. We passed the bar and then entered in a long hallway. A few white doors were on each side of the walls, but we stopped in front of a black one, the last one. The girl open the door and looked at me. I entered and then she shut the door behind me. I looked in front of me, at the man that I was supposed to put him in jail - to bring evidences for that. He was looking at me from head to toe, and smiled. Kisuke was wearing a stripe dark green and white hat, which shadows his eyes, and a dark green coat. He has light skin and a messy light blond hair.

"And who you're supposed to be, dear?" she spoke in a high pitched voice.

"I'm Rukia, sir. I heard that you are looking for new people here. I just moved in town and need a job."

"And why do you think I will hire you?" he asked now get up from his chair and made his way to me. He was tall and slender, and in one hand he had a fan. What in the world is doing a man with a fan? "And are you sure you want to work here, dear?" he continued. "And from what person you heard that I am hiring? Are you an agent or something?"

I gulped. Did he knows who I really am? But it's impossible!

* * *

A/N:_ And that's chapter two. It took me long enough, but I just graduate college and had to study. Hope it's good by far._

Disclaimer:_ I do not own Bleach._


End file.
